Silas Clay (Michael Easton)
| education = | occupation = Chief of Oncology at Oncologist | title = Doctor | residence = 829 Hawthorne Dr, #82Revealed on March 25, 2014 Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = Stephen Clay (deceased) | spouse = Nina Reeves (married; 1992-present)Silas and Nina married after they graduated | romances = Ava Jerome (affair) Sam Morgan (lovers) | children = Kiki Jerome (with Ava) Unnamed child (with Nina; deceased)On April 7, it is revealed that Nina was pregnant when her mother injected her and it is comfirmed that Silas was the father Rafe Kovich, Jr. (ward; deceased) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Rafe Kovich, Jr. (via Stephen; deceased) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Silas Clay, MD is a fictional character on ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is played by Michael Easton. Easton also portrayed Silas' brother Stephen Clay briefly from February to March 2013 (on GH) and played Stephen's vampire persona, Caleb Morley, on the now cancelled GH spinoff Port Charles from 2001 to 2003. Easton also portrayed police officer/FBI Agent John McBain from 2003 to 2012 and transferred that character to GH from February 2012 to March 2013. Storylines |-|2013= Sam Morgan goes to a Manhattan hospital looking for Morgan Corinthos after he is beaten by thugs whom he owes money. While trying to find information, Sam meets Silas who she thinks is Stephen Clay, a serial killer who kidnapped her and her son Danny a few months earlier. Silas reveals that he is Stephen's older brother, and that he hasn't been in contact with his brother in ten years. Sam tells Silas of Stephen's crimes and his death, as well as that he had a son, Rafe Kovich, Silas' nephew. She is stunned when Silas doesn't react to the information, and she leaves when Morgan is found. A couple days later, Silas arrives at Sam's penthouse, wanting to meet Rafe. As Sam and Silas argue, Rafe returns home, but wants nothing to do with his long-lost uncle and storms up to his room with Molly Lansing-Davis. Silas tells Sam he will be back, and leaves. At Kelly's diner, Silas serves Sam with a petition he'd filed for guardianship of Rafe. Sam questions Silas' motives and Rafe tells Silas he doesn't want to live with him. Sam's mother, Alexis Davis, promises to help her daughter keep Rafe. In court, Diane Miller, who Silas hired, trashes both Sam and her late husband, Jason Morgan, in order to depict Sam as an unfit mother. After the hearing, Sam stays behind to confront Silas, who tells Sam that her son Danny is sick. Silas follows Sam to the hospital and informs her that Danny has cancer, before leaving abruptly. Later, Silas runs into Dr. Patrick Drake and demands to see the test results, but Patrick refuses. While Sam is at the hospital waiting for the results of Danny's biopsy, Silas is awarded custody of Rafe and decides to take him back to Manhattan. He later has a change of heart and drops Rafe back at Alexis' while he goes to General Hospital to see Sam. There, he offers to help Sam with Danny's treatment, and she agrees to let him help when she finds out he decided to stay in Port Charles with Rafe. Silas takes a job at General Hospital, and assists in Danny's recovery. Silas informs Sam that chemotherapy isn't working, and Danny will need a bone marrow transplant, and helps put together a list of potential donors. Meanwhile, Ava Jerome arrives at the hospital, and it's clear that Ava and Silas knew each other. It's later revealed that they were romantically involved, but their relationship ended very abruptly for reasons unknown. Meanwhile, Silas is treating a new patient, Franco, with Patrick, and he realizes Ava and Franco share a secret, though he's not sure what. Silas also finds out that Franco was the presumed twin brother of Sam's late husband, Jason, and he once made Jason and Sam's lives miserable. Franco suffers a seizure, and when he wakes up, he says that he is "Jason Morgan." Silas leaves to warn Sam, and they both come back to Franco's room. There, Silas finds Ava waiting with Kiki Jerome, who introduces herself as Ava's daughter. Silas asks Kiki about her father, and she tells Silas that Franco is her father. However, when she leaves, Silas tells Ava he thinks Kiki is actually his daughter. Ava vehemently denies this, and says Franco is Kiki's father. However, after he leaves, Ava is confronted by Morgan, Kiki's boyfriend, about Ava lying to Silas, and it's revealed that Silas is, in fact, Kiki's biological father.Confirmed by Ava on July 19, 2013. Silas goes to find Danny, and instead finds him missing. Carly Jacks comes in and informs Silas that Patrick thinks Franco has a brain tumor, though she doesn't believe it. Silas, though, thinks it's possible, and finds out that Franco is also missing from the hospital. Silas figures Franco would take Danny somewhere Jason would, and Carly figures out he probably took Danny back to Sam's apartment. Carly and Silas come to Sam's penthouse, and find her unconscious on the floor. Sam regains consciousness, and tells Silas and Carly that Franco was there with Danny, pretending to be Jason. Silas brings her back to the hospital to be checked out, and lets Sam know about Franco having a brain tumor. Eventually, they get a call from Detective Dante Falconeri that Franco was found by Carly, and Danny is safe. Silas and Sam come to get Danny, and bring him back to the hospital. Silas and Sam find out that Franco is a match for Danny, and can be his bone marrow donor. However, Patrick warns Sam that the surgery Franco requires for the brain tumor could be potentially fatal. Franco manages to make it through surgery, but Patrick lets Sam know that Franco could possibly have cancer as well, which would mean he cannot donate his bone marrow to Danny. Silas runs tests to see whether Franco does have any cells that could possibly be cancer. Eventually, he lets Sam know there are some potentially harmful cells in Franco's blood, which means his bone marrow could make Danny's condition worse, ruling him out as a bone marrow donor. Sam is devastated, and Silas promises to help out. Silas pulls the samples for potential bone marrow donors, and comes across Kiki's sample. Still suspicious that Ava is lying to him about Kiki's age and father, Silas performs a test between himself and Kiki to see if she is, in fact, his daughter. Ava informs Silas' boss, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, about the unauthorized test being performed on her daughter. Ava demands the test results or she will sue the hospital. Ava warns him away, but Silas is unfazed, and decides to go straight to Kiki with what he knows. Ava pulls a knife on him and threatens him to stay away from her daughter. The next day, Kiki's true paternity is published in the paper after her birth certificate is published. Silas finds out that Kiki is his daughter, and goes to the Quartermaine mansion looking for Kiki, and instead finds Ava. She finally admits the truth, and warns him that this secret will "destroy us both." Silas decides to take that chance. Silas goes to NYC with Sam Morgan when she wants more information from about her family and learns that Kiki's grandmother, Delia Ryan Coleridge also didn't know about Kiki. On NYE (on the show), Silas and Sam make love for the first time. Silas has been dodging calls from Det. Nathan West and it is revealed to Sam that Silas has a wife. |-|2014= In early January, after Sam confronts him, he tells her the story of him and his wife. When Silas was 18 years old, he left home and went to Columbia for school where he met a girl named Nina. They began spending lots of time together and eventually fell in love, only Nina's family did not approve of the relationship because they were rich and Silas was from a poor family. Her family believed that he would only use Nina for her money. Nevertheless, Silas and Nina stayed together. After graduation, Silas and Nina married and she paid his way through medical school. About two or three years into his practice as a doctor, Silas and Nina started to grow apart and that is when Silas' affair with Ava began. When Nina found out about the affair, she took some pills, trying to kill herself. She slipped into a coma and was declared brain dead. Nina's family banned Silas from visiting her because they thought he was having an affair. Even though Silas lied and denied the affair, her family did not believe him. When Ava discovered she was pregnant with Silas' child, she realized her pregnancy would be the proof of their affair and so she hid the pregnancy from Silas and named someone else as the father of her child. Nina's parents blamed Silas for her condition and were rich and powerful enough to keep him away from her, even though he tried a thousand times to see her. Silas wanted to turn off the machines and let Nina go, but her family took the decision out of his hands and kept Nina alive on life support. Nina has been in a coma for over 20 years. Detective West is investigating Silas and Ava because he does not think Nina tried to kill herself. He, along with Nina's family suspect foul play and think Silas tried to kill Nina. Crimes Committed *Adultery; slept with Ava Jerome, while married to Nina Clay Kiki was born in 1992; revealed in 2013 *Knocked out two armed guards at the Crichton Clark facility 2014 *Arrested for the murder of Nina Clay (but never formally charged with doing so) 2014 *Threatened to "make Patrick pay" if Patrick tried to exact revenge by killing Rafe 2014 Health & Vitals *Threatened at knifepoint by Ava Jerome Family Tree See also *Silas and Nina Clay *Silas Clay and Ava Jerome *Silas Clay and Sam Morgan References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional oncologists Category:Westbourne family